


Rest Your Throat

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, doctoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Garak regrets telling Julian he's feeling poorly. Or does he?
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	Rest Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iowacornfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iowacornfarm/gifts).



> This can be read as them being friends or as more than friends. It's really up to you!

“Doctor, I’m fine.”

“You said you had a sore throat and you can’t take it back. Open up.”

“Can’t you use your medical tricorder?”

“Personal touch is best sometimes. Now stop talking and open your mouth.”

“Doctor, really, I don...” (the rest is unintelligible)

“Say ‘ahhhhh’.”

“...”

“Garak...”

“Ahhhhhhhhh.”

“Swallow.”

(Garak swallows)

“Does it hurt when I press here?”

“Really, Doctor, those ridges on my neck are rather personal...ow! Yes, it hurts.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“What?”

“You’re definitely sick.”

“I didn’t need an invasive examination from you to tell me _that_.”

“You have tonsillitis brought on by Kinvarian fever. You need antibiotics, hot tea with honey, and to rest your throat.”

“Rest my throat.”

“Yep. No talking for twenty-six hours.”

“But Doctor...”

“Ah ah ah. Shhhh.”

“Doctor, I...”

“Keep talking and it’ll be fifty-two hours..”

“...”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. It’s for your own good.”

“...”

“Garak!”

“...”

“Fine. I’ll come over to your quarters tonight and read to you from The Never Ending Sacrifice, how about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got a sense of deja vu from reading this, it's because it's something I put out on Tumblr ages ago, inspired by a lovely [piece of art](https://conceptadecency.tumblr.com/post/614107945444261888/doctor-im-fine-you-said-you-had-a-sore) by iowacornfarm. I decided I didn't like having it only on Tumblr, since Tumblr is so capricious and difficult to search, so now it's on AO3 too.
> 
> Thanks to [iowacornfarm](https://iowacornfarm.tumblr.com) for the beautiful art that inspired this! You ought to check out the rest of their work. It's some of my favourite. Tender with a dash of humour.
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome as always!


End file.
